Echizenkun,Desu!
by Epitsu Onna
Summary: Just a small and sweet conversation between our petit characters... Echizen Ryoma and Dan Taichi XD Petit Pair fict...R&R! Bad English


"Echizen-kun

**Disclaimer : Konomi Takeshi**

**Author : Epitsu Onna**

**One more rare pair that I recently love XD**

**They called Petit Pair X3**

**My English is a little bad...**

"Echizen-kun!"

Ryoma looked at the person who just called him.

"I'm sorry desu... Am I late?" Taichi asked.

"No... It's alright," Ryoma said.

Taichi smiled with pink blush on his cheeks, "But I really didn't expect it desu... I can play a match with Echizen-kun again desu... I'm really happy desu..."

"Ne, why do you always put 'desu' in your words?" Ryoma asked, "It's not like we're in different age, right?"

"B-But... I always use this style of talking desu! Is... Is Echizen-kun got distracted by it?"

"No... Ok... I get it..." Echizen sighed, "Well, shall we start the match?"

"Yes, of course desu!" Taichi smiled.

...After Match After match After Match... Of course Taichi lose.

"Aaaah..." Taichi sighed, "Echizen-kun is just so incredible desu... I wonder when I can reach you desu..."

"You will someday," Echizen said. He didn't really mean it, he just said it nonchalantly.

"Really??" Taichi stared at Ryoma hopefully, "Then... I'll do my best desu!!"

"Well... you must,"

"Echizen-kun, thank you so much for today desu..." Taichi blushed, "I will really remember today desu! Next I'll practice Cool Drive desu!"

"Why don't you just make yours? I mean…" Echizen said, "Momo-senpai has Dunk Smash, Fuji-senpai has his triple counter, everyone has their own technic. Why don't you create one too?"

"Does Echizen-kun think I can??"

"Of course you can…"

"Really??" Taichi's eyes widened, "Then I'll create one desu! The strong one that can defeat yours desu!! B… But maybe… that's impossible desu…"

"Why?"

"Because Echizen-kun is so strong desu!!"

"Everyone can be strong if they want and keep work hard,"

Taichi stared at Ryoma, "Echizen-kun!! You're so cool desu! This is why I like you desu!!"

Ryoma almost blurted out the Ponta that he just drink, "W-What?"

"E… Echizen-kun! I will work really hard so you will look at me… someday… as a real person desu!!"

"I-I don't get it… I have already looked at you… And I have known that you're a… person…"

"No! I mean… A person that deserves Echizen-kun desu!" Taichi smiled wide, "Echizen-kun, wait for me, okay?? I'll definitely be as good as you someday desu… Then I can win a match against you and I will definitely win your heart too desu!!"

Echizen gaped, "W… What have you been trying to say all this time? I… I don't get it…"

"You don't need to understand desu," Taichi smiled, "It's not the time yet after all desu…"

Ryoma wrinkled his forehead then sighed, "Well, do as you like,"

"Echizen-kun, can we have match again someday? I'll be really happy if you can desu,"

Ryoma stared at Taichi, "Well, I don't too mind,"

"Thank you desu!!" Taichi laughed happily, "Next time, I'll bring bentou too desu! So we can eat lunch together after match desu! What does Echizen-kun think?"

"That's…"

"You can't??" Taichi asked with a disappointed look on his face.

Ryoma can't say not to that kind of face,"Maybe… That's not a bad idea…"

"Hontou??" Taichi smiled, "I'm really happy desu!!"

"You can cook?"

"Home Economic is my favourite subject desu!"

"That's not what I was asking about. I asked if you can cook or not. I don't want to eat weird food,"

"I can! I'm really good at it desu!" Taichi smiled, "Echizen-kun, what do you like? I'll make it for you desu!"

"Me?" Ryoma blinked, "I like... Simply... I like Japanese food,"

"Wow!"

"What's the meaning of that 'wow'?"

"No, it's just everything that came from you is heard so amazing desu!"

"What's… that supposed to mean?"

"No, nothing desu! So, Echizen-kun likes Japanese Food! Then I guess I'll make a delicious yakitori for him desu! Does Echizen-kun like it?"

"I… like it… But I like fish better,"

"Fish?" Taichi nearly jumped in excitement.

"Yeah… roasted one,"

"Really? Then I'll make it for you next time desu! Echizen-kun, when will you have time to playing with me again? It…It's not have to be in near day desu…! I don't want to disturb Echizen-kun's practice desu!"

"I have time tomorrow,"

"Really?"

"Yeah,"

"Then, we can meet again tomorrow?"

"Mm… Playing a match, right?"

"Y-yes! That's what I mean desu!"

"Ok," Ryoma stood up, "It's time for me to go home,"

"Then… See you tomorrow desu, Echizen-kun!!"

"Yeah... Hey," Ryoma smiled, "Maybe I can help you. To create your own technic, you know,"

"Really??" Taichi's eyes widened, "I'm so happy desu!! Echizen-kun, you're so great desu! You're so cool and you're so kind too desu! I like you more desu!!"

Ryoma blinked, "I still… can't catch your meaning of… like,"

"I mean…" Taichi blushed, "A like… 'A like' that I want to be with you forever desu…"

Ryoma stared at the cherry-face boy, "You mean…?"

"No no no no no no no!!" Suddenly Taichi screamed, "No, now isn't the time yet desu!! Dan you're a big fool!! I'm really sorry desu, Echizen-kun!!"

"I really… don't get it,"

"No no no no no!! You don't have to get it desu!! That was just a stupid thought of me desu!!"

Ryoma went up his eyebrow and sighed, "Whatever, I'll be going now,"

"Y-Yes desu! Have a safe trip desu!"

Ryoma sighed.

Finally, he arrived at home.

"Ryoma-san, you're home already!" Nanako smiled.

"Yeah… I'm home desu,"

Nanako blinked, "De-Desu?"

Ryoma blinked, "Did I'm the one who just say that?"

"Yes… you were…"


End file.
